Not Your Average Morning
by DivineRose2392
Summary: It started with a simple hello. Wait. No. It started with when he stared into my eyes. I knew that this was not a regular morning. Squaffie LeonxYuffie. One-shot. Short and sweet. Rated T for a reason.


Just a little teaser of what I can really do with Yuffie and Leon :D, so if you can guess what's coming soon, then good for you!  
This is in Yuffie's P.O.V. Hope you like! Short and sweet.

* * *

It started off with a simple hello. No wait, try that again.

It started off with eye contact first, and then a simple hello. A pleasant hello that says, "Ready to work and then go to sleep for twelve hours" or "I'm just being nice to you for the time being until later on, because I will be a bitch, so get use to the kind side". Either way, it was one of those. I didn't _want _to work. But I _had _to. I didn't really want to work with _him, _but I _had _to, or the old man Cid will scream, "Shut it and drink yer goddamn tea!" Why he said that? I have no clue. Maybe it means, "Shut the hell up before I beat your ass." Why didn't I want to work with him? Well, he's pretty much the sexiest man I've ever seen, and he just screams, "Temptation!"

But as I walked into the computer lab that morning, I knew it was going to be a different morning. The scent that drifted off of him was rather sweet; it wasn't that manly crap that usually burned my nostrils. No, this morning, he smelt like rain. As weird as it sounded, I loved the smell of rain. And then he smelt like chocolate. Yes, rain and chocolate; the best combination in the world. Maybe add a little blood in there to sexify it up. He had bed-head hair this morning; just they way I liked it. The front of his tight white t-shirt wasn't tucked in on the side. He must've been too lazy to care. His pants were faded blue jeans, and of course, he had his black boots to go with. Either way, the man could pull of being sexy without even trying. I noticed that he did shave this morning though; I'd rather have his face clean and smooth than scruffy. He'd look too weird with a beard and mustache. His long brown hair framed his strong features of his face. Mmm…I just wanted to brush his soft hair aside and kiss his lush looking skin. But I didn't.

Of course, as soon as his eyes met mine, my heart skipped a beat. Those stormy blue eyes were like a dagger to the heart. I didn't know what to say to him when he gave me that look. I placed my hand over my heart, and clutched my shirt a little. His eyes traveled up and down my body: my legs, hips, stomach, breasts, and then finally his eyes landed back on my face. I loved it when he did that. It made me feel hungry for him; I wanted him so badly. And I _was _going to get him. I said hello to him and he just nodded.

I stood next to him, pretending that I was working. Of course, that wasn't easy. We'd steal glances at each other. But then it started: we stared at each other for the longest moment. Thank God he couldn't see my legs under my jeans; I was shaking terribly. He then grabbed my belt loops and pulled me to him. I felt his fingers linger on the waistband of my jeans. I had to remind myself to breathe. His breath was hot against my forehead. He leaned down and whispered, more like growled in my ear, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's the question I should be asking you," I whispered back gently. Have I ever kissed this beautiful man? No…but I wanted to. This has happened before. A month ago, to be precise. Except, at that time, I was confused, and we didn't get this far. It ended at the part where we stared at each other. But my heart has always belonged to him. "I dare you…."

I didn't have to tell him twice. His lips came crashing down on mine. My heart stopped beating, I think. I kissed him back with force. I've always dreamt of kissing him, and it was the most wonderful experience ever. But this was for real, and this was a lot better than my dreams. His breathing became shallow and quick. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, letting him kiss me hard and slow. I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair, while he encased my small body in his muscular arms. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. It entangled with mine, making this bliss even sweeter.

I felt him push me up against the keyboard, not caring what buttons we were pressing. I think my hand landed on the Power button. I didn't care though. I felt him bite down on bottom lip hard; I felt blood emerge onto my lips, but that didn't stop him. His tongue ran over my blood, like he was sealing the wound. A soft moan emerged from the back of my throat. As soon as I parted for air, his lips moved down to my neck. I thrust back my head and let him work his magic. I felt my legs lock around his waist. So, this was _way _better than my dreams.

"See what you're causing me to do?" he growled softly in my ear. I felt his lips press against my skin, like he was ready to take a bite.

"Do you see how much I don't care?" I breathed. I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. I couldn't tell if I angered him or not. I felt his mouth grow wider under mine, wanting more of me. He was kissing me like I was air. Don't get me wrong, it was the best kiss ever, but he was suffocating me in a good way. Except, I'm human…and humans need air. I pushed him off of me so that I could stand. I had to breathe. But he didn't let go of me. I stood on my tiptoes and said, "Where's the true lion in you, Leonheart?"

"I don't think you want to see that." He kissed me again but softer. He murmured against my lips, "I'd rip you to shreds." That's what I wanted him to do. I wanted him to take me. I closed the very small space between us, and tangled my tongue with his again. I grabbed the loose part of his shirt, and started to pull his shirt out from his pants. I then slowly started to lift it over his head, and he helped me by shrugging it off. I quickly discarded the evil demon shirt that had been hiding his rock hard body. I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach, feeling the smoothness of his abs. A low sound came from the back of his throat, and that just made my head spin. I kissed him even harder.

I felt him lift up my shirt, and I willingly took it off. Of course, he's seen me with my shirt off before, because of when the two of us had to go to the clinic after a battle. But he's never had his hands on me. I felt his hands travel up and down my body, and I shuddered with delight. He didn't do it in the perverted way; it wasn't quick. He was being gentle. I drew in a sharp breath. I felt his lips on my neck, while his hands roamed over my body. I felt them go over every curve; his fingertips tickled my creamy skin.

I felt myself backing up until my back was pressed against the wall. He started kissing all of my exposed skin, doing it very gently. It felt like a fire just erupted through my veins; I wondered what it would feel like if he really let loose? I found his lips again. We knew what we both _really _wanted, but then he pulled back as my hands landed on his belt buckle.

"Kisagari," he breathed, "not here. Not now."

That hurt me a little, and he read it in my eyes. He kissed me again, but it was a kiss of desire. Yeah, he totally wanted me, just as much as I wanted him. But not here, not now, like he said. Damn. He pulled back and went to go pick up his shirt. He put it back on while I got mine on. I felt his lips press against my forehead. I then pulled him down so I could kiss him. He kissed back quickly, only to pull away just as fast.

"Sorry," I muttered. I still held his face in my hands.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "But let's not get carried away." He buried his face in my hair for a moment and kissed the top of my head.

"Um, we got a problem."

He looked at me anxiously. I was looking in the far corner of the room and he looked too. There, sitting at the top was a video camera. He pursed his lips in a thin line, and then said, "I'll take care of it." He managed to take the tape out of the video camera and then said he'd replace it with a new one later.

"Can we get carried away now?" I asked.

"No," he growled. I threw my arms around him and he gazed down at me. I could tell that he couldn't resist me. But he whispered, "If you're a good girl, then maybe…." He then gave me one more kiss before going back to work.

"And if I'm bad?" I asked a little smug. Leon just gave me a crooked smile.

"And if you're bad…hmm…I'll think about it."

* * *

This is something I whipped together in an hour. I haven't written a Squaffie and I had the urge to. Not my best work, but it was a lot of fun to write. Expect to see more of these two if you like my writing, because I am a huge shipper of these two :DDDDDDD  
Squaffie FTW!  
Love Always,  
DivineRose2392

P.S. Sorry for the shortness. THERE IS NO SEQUEL! DO NOT PUT THIS ON YOUR ALERT LIST! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!  
P.S.S. **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**P.S.S.S. I do not own them :(


End file.
